Escala de grises
by unpocotsundere
Summary: esta historia esta inspirada en las 50 sombras de grey, espero que les guste.
1. Prologo

Se encuentra en frente de mi, se lo que quiere se lo que espera. Me observa con esa intensa, profunda y deseosa mirada turqueza logrando que me pierda entre esos mares, logrando que todo dentro de mi se estremezca, LO AMO, como decirlo sabiendo todo lo que el en realidad quiere y espera de mi, como resistirme cuando mi cuerpo esta sumida a el, como luchar con mi escala de grises, con sus sombras, con sus ganas de quererlo controlar todo, con el echo de saber que me quiere atada, amordazada solo para tenerme a su placer, como puedo amarlo sabiendo que quiere que sea su sumisa, el dominante. Todo por culpa de esa entrevista, todo por culpa de yuzu, todo por culpa de toshiro hitsugaya escala de grises


	2. El comienzo

Mierda es tarde - grito una pelinegra saliendo corriendo de su habitación, _maldita sea yuzu esto es tu culpa._ Alli estaba ella corriendo a socorre el trabajo de su pequeña melliza, su nombre es kurosaki karin, estudiante de comunicación en la universidad de la cuidad de karakura, sus padres habían fallecido en un accidente, quedando ella con su hermana huérfanas a los 15 años, se enteraron que tenían un medio hermano hijo de su papa, kurosaki ichigo el fue quien velo por ellas todo ese tiempo, ahora estar por graduarse de la universidad que rapido pasa el tiempo, ahora esta corriendo para salvar el trasero de su hermana enferma - yuzu estas alli?

Claro one-chan - dijo una yuzu mientras soplaba su nariz con pequeño pañuelo rosa - de verdad lo siento karin-chan

no te preocupes yo me encargo de esa entrevista - dijo karin mientras se recogía su cabello en una coleta, después de que dejo de jugar futbol al entrar a la universidad se lo deje crecer para complacer a su melliza, ahora le llega hasta las caderas - como me veo?

te ves preciosa karin - dijo yuzu mientras observaba a la pelinegra que llevaba una falda negra amplia 5 dedos arriba de su rodilla y con una camisa de vestir blanca mas unos tacones negro de juego - esta entrevista es muy importante y nada mas y nada menos por ser Hitsugaya Toshiro, el empresario mas rico de toda karakura

si si claro yuzu solo debe ser un niño mimado rico del montón - dijo karin tomando todas sus cosas y observando como su melliza la miraba feo por lo antes comentado - bueno yo me voy antes de que sea mas tarde

- camino al centro de karakura -

karin observaba desde su auto como pasaba a la gente, unos semáforos, como fue que termino al punto de hacer esa entrevista, lo que hacia solo por su familia, mientras llegaba, pensaba en su hermanastro como estará, se caso con su novia del instituto kuchiki rukia o princesa de hielo como le decía ella por cariño, sonrió al pensar en ello. _aqui vamos_ se dijo a si misma mientras entraba al estacionamiento de Hitsugaya Enterprises Holding Inc. Se bajo de su auto para entrar al ascensor que la dejo en una especie de sala de estar alli estaba una hermosa chica rubia quien subió la mirada al verla.

Disculpe vengo a una cita con el Sr. hitsugaya - dijo karin observando a la rubia - mi nombre es kurosaki karin

por su puesto srita. kurosaki - dijo la rubia mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar - el Sr. hitsugaya la atendera en este momento

_Bueno karin aqui vamos lo haces por yuzu asi que soporta estos 30 o 40 minutos de entrevista_ - penso karin mientras caminaba detras de la rubia, quien se movio para que ella entrara al la oficina.

Pero no contaba con que su tacón se enredara con la alfombra de esta cayendo asi sobre sus rodillas, causando cierto ruido de aviso al cierto peliblanco que observaba por una enorme ventana el paisaje de la cuidad, este volteo a ver a cierta pelinegra caer sobre sus rodilla, camino asi ella para ayudarla, v_aya manera de comenzar esta entrevista_ pensó, tendió su mano y ella la tomo era suave, cálida no pudo evitar que una corriente de electricidad tomara posesión de su cuerpo y mas cuando la chica se levanto y lo observaba fijamente un poco sonrojada por lo sucedido se imagino, era hermosa, su piel era blanca se veía tan suave y delicada, sus grandes ojos negros lo observaban fijamente.

_Demonios_ pensó karin al caer, era lo que le faltaba en esta entrevista, observo una mano esperando para ayudarla esta la tomo y sintió por todo su cuerpo una corriente eléctrica, _que demonios? _Subió su mirada y alli estaba unos ojos turquezas, inmenso como el mar, observándola, vio como se oscureció un poco la mirada el, _sintio lo mismo que ella? no puede ser _se dijo a si misma parándose y acomodándose

Srita. kurosaki - dijo el observándola, no sabia por que pero esa mirada asi que se sintiera incomoda y analizada - kurosaki yuzu, ¿no es asi? puede sentarse

Disculpe la entrada Sr. Hitsugaya y no soy kurosaki yuzu soy Kurosaki karin - dijo mientras veia como su mirada era curiosa - ella por cuestiones de salud no puedo asistir asi que vine en su lugar Sr.

Es un placer Srita. kurosaki entonces, no se preocupe - dijo con cierta mirada que karin no identifico solo vio como el turqueza de sus ojos cambiaba y se ponía mas oscuro - entonces comencemos la entrevista.


	3. Esa mirada turqueza

Alli estaba en esa neutral oficina con una hermosa vista a toda la cuidad, observando el intenso turqueza de esa mirada, se sentía intimidada quien lo diría kurosaki karin intimidada por la mirada de un niño rico mas del montón. Saco la pequeña grabadora de su hermana y una pequeña agenda donde anoto las preguntas su hermana para esta entrevista, levanto la mirada lista para comenzar y vio como el la mirada fijamente sin ningún tabu lo cual logro que ella se moviera un poco incomoda en su silla. le dio play a la grabadora para el comienzo de todo

Buenos Diad Sr. Hitsugaya - dijo observándolo seriamente - dígame, cual fue su propulsor para llevar a las industrias hitsugaya ser parte de grandes ayudas benéficas en la cuidad?

Bueno cada dia hemos observado como se deteriora la calidad de vida en las calles de karakura, ayudar a ciertos pequeños institutos de beneficencia no tan solo ayuda al patrocinio de las empresas si no también en la dicha calidad de vida - dijo toshiro mirando fijamente a karin -

El echo de ser adoptado por su familia, ayudo su interés en dicha acción de la empresa? - dijo karin -

Se podría decir - dijo el de manera cortante -

Por lo visto no le gusta relacionar negocios con familia, es cierto? - pregunto karin observando como con la simple mención de su entorno familiar se tensaba

No hay por que hacerlo - dijo el tensando su mandíbula -

posee otras actividades mas que el placer por los negocios? - pregunto karin alzando la mirada, notando como se oscurecía la mirada de toshiro -

Se podría decir que si - dijo toshiro colando un sonrisa de medio lado que dejo totalmente deslocada a karin - encuentro placer en otras actividades un tanto peculiares

Se podría decir que es un poco controlador con todo en su vida personal, Sr. Hitsgugaya - dijo karin notando la mirada intensa encima de ella -

Si y demasiado Srita. Kurosaki - dijo el, algo en como dijo el nombre de la pelinegra hizo que su corazón latiera mas rápido de lo normal logrando un pequeño sonrojo en ella, que no paso de ser percibido por los ojos de hitsugaya -

Es usted gay? - dijo karin cayendo en cuenta de la pregunta _que demonios yuzu! - _ah no tiene por que responder sr. hitsugaya ah

No, karin, no soy gay - dijo el mirándola con cierto enojo y otra cosa que karin no adivinada, la simple mención de su nombre en los labios de el causo estragos en el interior de karin, parecía como si su lengua acariciara su nombre, _que te pasa karin contrólate, malditas hormonas - _

De verdad disculpe ese atrevimiento Sr. hitsugaya - dijo karin observándolo apenada y queriendo asesinar a su melliza - este a que debe usted tanto éxito?

A que ejerzo control en todo lo que hago - dijo toshiro mirando con esa mirada profunda - pero que hay de usted? me gustaría saber de usted

He pues no hay mucho que decir - dijo karin observándolo perdiéndose en ese turqueza - mireme

Eso hago - dijo toshiro, dejando a una karin en shock mental sin tener nada que responder a eso, como era que el lograba dejarla de esa manera nadie en sus 24 años ha logrado tal cosa, tenia que salir de allí como sea antes que ese hombre terminara haciendo enormes estragos en ella

Bueno eso es todo sr. hitsugaya - dijo ella mientras recuperaba las palabras y se levantaba para irse lo mas rápido posible de alli y seguir con su vida -

La acompaño - dijo toshiro mientras la guiaba a la puerta de salida abriéndola y observando de reojo a karin caminando casi a la par de el quedando asi en frente de elevador de la sala de estar - Hasta después, Karin

Sr. Hitsugaya - dijo karin mientras se cerraban las puertas del elevador y perdía la mirada de toshiro sobre ella, que demonios había sido todo eso, como que hasta despumes, que hizo hitsugaya toshiro conmigo pensó mientras traba de normalizar su respiración caminando hacia su auto y que ha sido todo eso de si era gay, dios nunca se había sentido tan apenada en su vida, tan intimidada, tan observada y analizada era como si el lograra controlarla solo con esa mirada - ya karin cálmate, ya te estas alejando de todo esto, ya no lo veras mas, dijo - mientras observaba como se alejaba del centro de la cuidad, como se alejaba de hitsugaya toshiro o eso pensaba y creía


	4. Tiene que ser una broma

KARIIN-CHAN llegaste - dijo yuzu mientras entraba al apartamento ella se encontraba en la sala de estar con su pijama de "estoy drama apunto de morir enferma" de conejitos chappy camina hacia mi y me abraza - estaba algo preocupada, pensé que tardarías menos

Bueno el trafico estaba hecho una porquería - dije quitándome los patéticos tacones que yuzu me obligo a usar - me haces usar esa porquería de nuevo y te quemare esa patética pijama

One-chan no digas eso, ademas te veías sexy para entrevistar al soltero mas codiciado de karakura - dijo yuzu mientras sus ojos tenían formas de estrellas -

hablando de eso ten - dije mientras ponía la grabadora en su mano - ahora solo quiero dormir

Oh karin-chan muchas gracias por eso - dijo tomando la grabadora, aun que observo esa mirada interrogativa en sus ojos, _genial aqui vamos, pense_ - pero alto allí cuéntame todo, como es el? como estuvo todo? dime dime

feliz de que alla terminado y que no lo volveré a ver jamas en la vida ni que kami-sama me lo pida en persona - dije mientras volteaba los ojos a la mirada de yuzu - fue eh como decirlo un poco intimidante

Oh por dios! karin kurosaki intimidada? - dijo casi en un grito - cuentameeee

Ni loca lo dejamos hasta alli yuzu - dije como forma de suplica al enorme interrogatorio al que ella me quería someter - de verdad deseo dormir y aun tengo que estudiar para los exámenes de esta semana así que no mi querida melliza

karin-chan eres demasiado cruel - dijo mientras así puchero y caminaba a su habitación y se encerraba a pasar la entrevista -

fui a mi cuarto a quitarme la ropa, realmente necesitaba relajarme luego de esa entrevista no sacaba de su mente esa mirada intensa turqueza, como puedo ser posible que el hiciera tantos estragos en ella, nunca nadie había logrado eso, aun que si lo pensaba bien el no estaba mal, alto, apuesto, de tez algo morena pero no tanto, rasgos duro, elegante, intimidante, controlador. Dios por que no lograba sacarse a hitsugaya toshiro de la su cabeza, y que quiso decir el con "Hasta Después" definitivamente tengo que meter mi cabeza en los exámenes.

Karin-chan la comida esta lista - grito yuzu desde la cocina, después de un buen rato de haber intentado estudiar y sacar a toshiro de su cabeza - apúrate

aqui estoy - dije saliendo de la habitación y caminando hacia el pequeño comedor del departamento, sentadome en el comedor que era solo de 4 personas ya que quienes solían visitarnos eran ichi-nii y rukia-nee, unas que otras veces jinta-baka y ururu amigos desde que eramos pequeñas - yuzu huele delicioso

one-chan prepare tu comida favorita, camarones en salsa de ajo con onigiris, pero no te quiero hablar de eso, tu entrevista con el fue dios, no puedo creer que el te haya querido conocer mas, y te llamo por tu nombre sin honorificos, osea estamos hablando de HITSUGAYA TOSHIRO y mostró un gran interés en ti - dijo ella casi brincando de felicidad mientras traía la comida -

yuzu por favor - dije mientras un leve sonrojo se apoderaba de mi, mi ritmo cardíaco aumento mientra recordaba esa mirada turqueza, _el interesado en mi tiene que ser una broma_ - por cierto no tome notas, eso te molesta?

no, no para nada - dijo mientras terminaba de servir la comida - lo que conseguiste fue fantástico, aun me encantaría unas fotos de el, es horrible no tener una originales, pero ahora si dime que fue lo que pensaste de el? es realmente guapo en persona?

Bueno eh el es controlador, un poco arrogante, rasgos duro, elegante, intimidante, conservador, pero si es realmente apuesto y bueno eh su mirada es intensa - dije intentando esconder el sonrojo de mis mejillas metiendo un onigiri entero en mi boca - yuzu esto quedo demasiado bueno, pero ahora que recuero, POR QUE MIERDA QUERÍAS SABER SI ERA GAY, ni te imaginas la pena que pase dios y su mirada, menos mal que jamas lo veré

karin-chan yo bueno gomenasai - dijo apenada mientra bajaba su mirada - es que en las revista nunca se le ha visto con nadie y pues mi curiosidad y ser la primera en dar esa noticia no pudo conmigo misma

si claro nunca me habia sentido tan avergonzada yuzu de verdad - dije mientras le daba un lijero golpe en su frente con mi dedo - gracias por la comida ire a dormir

adios one-chan buenas noches - dijo mientras levantaba los platos -

La semana transcurrió normal, estudios, universidad, exámenes, estudios, ayudar a yuzu que estaba full con al revista de la universidad. Ichi-nii llamo para avisar que vendría de visita hoy por la tarde.

Karin! Yuzu! - grito ichi-nii desde la puerta - estamos aqui

Oni-chan! - grito yuzu corriendo a los brazos de nuestro hermano apesar de tener sus 24 años - vengan siéntense prepare comida

Ichi-nii - dije mientras me le quedaba mirando a ichigo estaba mas alto, se veía que había madurado, ya se estaba graduando de medico, mientras trabajaba como interno en el hospital central de karakura con su mejor amigo ishida-kun, apesar todo se volvieron realmente unidos apesar de ser medios hermanos, sus lazos eran fuertes -

karin - dijo mientras se acercaba y me abrazo - ven vamos a comer

Nos sentamos a comer tranquilamente, hablando de la universidad, pensando que haríamos después de ella, donde trabajarías, Ichi-ni sobre protector peleando por el echo de no buscarnos ningunos novios por que aun estábamos pequeñas y eramos intocables para el, unos pequeños golpes en su cabeza de mi parte para que entrara en la realidad de que teníamos ya 24 AñOS no 13

Bueno ahora si les dire por que vine - dijo mientras se sobaba el chichote de mi golpe en su cabeza - bueno rukia y yo nos casaremos el mes que viene

ONI-CHAAAAN - griton yuzu mientras daba brinquito de emocion - felicidades sabes que estamos para ayudar en lo que sea, no es asi karin-chan?

claro que si - dije - no se como hiciste para bya-reydelhielo kuchiki te aceptara ni me imagino cuanto suplicaste jajajaajaj

cállate ni hice tanto - dijo mientras rascaba su cabeza - bueno rukia le esta diciendo ahora mismo, bueno me tengo que ir me toca turno de noche asi que adiós, cuídense

adios cabeza de zanahoria - grite mientras veia como yuzu lo acompañaba a la salido y lo despedía - buenas noches yuzu

- dia siguiente -

Dios voy atrasada el profesor me matara si no llevo esto a la oficina - mientras corría por el pasillo de la universidad camino a la dirección a dejar todo el papeleo que le dejo su profesor, hasta que tropezó con cierta figura, cayendo al suelo, _genial_ pensó, se levanto sin darse cuenta con quien o que se tropezó, recogió los papeles y cierta voz llamo toda su atención.

espero que eso de caer no sea un habito, Srita Kurosaki - dijo la voz, no podía ser, tenia que ser una broma, cuando subió la mirada allí se encontraba, con sus aires de control y arrogancia, mirándola de manera firme e intensa, llevaba unos jeans algo casuales y una camisa de vestir blanca que guindaba de su pecho, creo que mi boca se a abierto y no puedo localizar mi voz.

Sr. Hitsugaya - susurro por que es todo lo que mis labios encuentran para decir. Hay un dejo de sonrisa en sus labios y sus ojos brillan de humor, como si estuviese disfrutando de cierta broma privada, _TIENE QUE SER UNA MALDITA BROMA_, grite en mi mente.


	5. Lo admito, ME GUSTA

Pero que demonios hace usted - me quede en silencio debido a la mirada intensa y casi penetrante que me daba mientras me levantaba del suelo y me tendía su mano, no sabia por que pero me sentía extrañamente avergonzada y enojada - no se preocupe me puedo levantar por mi misma hitsugaya.

Es un placer verla de nuevo Srita. Kurosaki - dijo con cierto enojo y profundidad que no lograba entender - me gustaría saber como va el articulo, aprovechando que estoy por el área

Sacudo un poco mi cabeza no entiendo por que me siento enojada y acelerada, no se que demonios hace el aqui JUSTO EN MI UNIVERSIDAD y vestido asi y siendo tan sexy oh por dios karin que estas pensando!, es que recuerdo que era atractivo pero asi parado de esa manera frente a mi es mismo epitome de la belleza masculina, quita mi respiración y que mierda hace aqui!.

karin, mi nombre es karin, odio los honoríficos y somos varios kurosaki con historial en esta universidad - dijo sonando lo mas traquila posible - me tengo que ir tengo que llevar estos papeles.

el sonríe de una manera que aun no logro entender como si me escondiera un oscuro secreto, por el que inconscientemente deseo conocer . tomo una respiración y espero a que el diga algo. _puedo hacer esto _

Bueno para empezar srita. eh karin esos papeles que llevas de tu profesor son para mi - dijo mientras alzaba su mano para tomar los papeles que apretaba contra mi pecho sin darme cuenta, uno de sus dedos roso la poca piel de brazo que dejaba a ver mi sueter, y ocurrió de nuevo esa corriente de electricidad recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, me aleje un poco y observe, como su mirada se torno oscura luego de tomar los papeles -

entonces esta en la universidad por negocios? - dije tratando de olvidar o calmarme por lo de hace segundos -

Se podria decir - dijo mirándome y comenzando a caminar sabrá dios hacia donde y sabrá dios por que lo sigo - yo financio una de las investigación en la parte de la rotación del ganado y la ciencia del suelo, por eso fue se dio la entrevista, bueno en realidad por lo tenaz de su hermana y el echo de que no dejaba de llamar y acosar a mi secretaria.

Oh bueno si ella suele serlo - dije con cierta sonrisa de medio lado, mi querida melliza esta a los grandes empresarios acosa - bueno ella es la que esta escribiendo el articulo. es la editora de la revista, ella estaba devastada por no poder ser ella quien lo entrevistara - al fin siento que respiro normalmente y que puedo hablar como una persona civilizada - su unica preocupación es que no tiene fotos originales de usted

levanta una ceja y se le ve pensativo, como ordenando ciertas cosas en su interior, sin darnos cuenta terminamos en el patio delantero de la universidad debido a las horas, no hay casi nadie caminando por alli todos estan en clases, justo como yo deberia o al menos eso se supone.

Bueno estoy por aqui, que tal mañana? - dijo algo y se calla, definitivamente no me esperaba eso, cuando yuzu se entere morira, me siento contenta y no se por que y repentinamente le sonrio. sus labios se abren y se ve algo perdido fuera de la tierra, mete su mano en su bolsillo delantero y saca una pequeña tarjeta - hazme saber sobre mañana, mi tarjeta, tiene mi numero, puedes llama antes de la 10 am

KARIIIIIIIIIIN-CHAAAAAAAAAN- se escucha en medio de tanto silencio, mierda lo qeu me faltaba el amigo loco de mi hermano keigo, corre directo hacia mi y antes de pueda abrazarme le doy con mi puño en su cara - karin-chan eres muy cruel, llegaras tarde a mi clase

CALLATE KEIGO - dije mientras OH DIOS, volteo a ver a toshiro y su cara es impasible, su boca esta en una dura linea ha cambio de atento a frio y distante - lo siento señor hitsugaya, el es un loco amigo de mi hermano, eh keigo el es el y ahora vete keigo

no se por que siento que tengo que dar mil y un explicaciones, esto apesta, keigo se va algo impresionado y miedoso por mi mirada, no se por que pero lo siento distante duro, enojado, lo habre ofendido pero POR QUE ME IMPORTA?

eh bueno me tengo que retirar - dije sonrojada no se que demonios me pasa - como vio voy tarde a clases

Claro - dijo algo duro cosa que me impresiono pero luego suaviso su mirada - Por favor, Karin, llamame para saber de las fotos.

Claro - atine a decir su lengua acaricio mi nombre y dejo mi corazon frenetico, estaba apunto de girarse para irse - bien hasta mañana quizás

Karin, me alegra que hayas sido tu la que me hiciera la entrevista - dice sonríe terminando de retirarse, paso unos minutos mirando como se aleja. _OK me gusta toshiro hitsugaya me gusta como demonios paso eso y a mi que tanto lo evite, esas cosas le pasan a yuzu no a mi. _lo he admitido genial pero dios el es rico y atractivo y yo bueno ahh, necesito hablar con yuzu para informarle y conseguir a un fotógrafo sabrá dios de donde


End file.
